sednafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hardcore melódico
El hardcore melódico se considera un subgénero del punk y del hardcore punk. Se basa en ritmos rápidos de rock y guitarras fuertes interpretadas con registros directamente heredados del punk, pero con melodías más armónicas y elaboradas al menos en la voz. Historia del estilo "Hardcore" es el nombre generalista que se da a varias corrientes de que hicieron hincapié en sus composiciones en los aspectos más crudos de la estética sonora del primer punk: distorsiones cargadas, compases rápidos, tonadas sencillas, y a veces la inclusión directa de los ruidos de feedback y otras distorsiones de la amplificación. El hardcore suele caracterizarse por una interpretación vocal fuerte y sencilla, casi gritando, e incluso primaria, enfatizando la expresión de emociones sobrecargadas. El hardcore melódico introdujo los factores de melodía controlada y armonía, que le ha hecho recibir corrientemente la crítica de estilo "blando" o "comercial", aunque, en general, ha conservado el resto de ingredientes. Sus primeras manifestaciones sólidas son los discos Suffer(1988) y No Control de la formación californiana Bad Religion que se consideran las piedras angulares de todo el sub-género. EL hardcore melódico fue después desarrollado por multitud de bandas que imitaron e hicieron evolucionar los ya sólidos experimentos de Bad Religion. El estilo vocal de su cantante ya había quedado a la vista en sus anteriores ediciones, pero éstas estaban caracterizadas por una expresión de voz sucia y rasgada. Después del primer LP "How could hell be any worse?", comenzaron a decantarse por interpretaciones de voz más limpias. La mayoría de los grupos que componen hardcore melódico suelen basarse directamente en Bad Religion, en el pop o en los grupos de hardcore melódico. También existen grupos que han encontrado el paralelismo, realizando composiciones que fusionan la tradición de armonías del folk y la música celta con los ritmos punk, incluso aunque la mayoría desconocía el hecho de la influencia intencionada del folk en Bad Religion. El hardcore melódico, como género, surgió más tarde en la zona de California de la mano de bandas próximas a la escena origen de Bad Religion: Pennywise, NOFX y Descendents. Un gran parte de estas bandas publicaban sus discos a través del sello Epitaph Records, propiedad de Brett Gurewitz, guitarra de Bad Religion, o de Fat Wreck Chords, propiedad de Fat Mike, cantante de NOFX. La fama de una oleada de bandas, liderada comercialmente por Offspring, significó un nuevo auge del punk a nivel comercial mundial, y un resurgimiento de la cultura punk y del rock contestatario. Con esta oleada se hicieron también conocidas bandas de estilos similares, como Green Day (pop punk). A raíz de este auge, el hardcore melódico californiano pasó a ser patrimnio de la cultura rock y punk mundial, viendo la luz numerosas bandas en todo el mundo, especialmente en los EE.UU. y Europa. Estilos derivados La influencia de un bastión melódico dentro del punk generó cantidad de posibilidades, que a veces corren de forma paralela y otras cruzada con los estilos más agresivos. Permitió un gran abanico de expresión de matices emocionales e intelectuales en las canciones, sustancialmente diferentes, pero complementarios -y frecuentemente fusionados-, con las expresiones más crudas e incluso violentas del punk. Otros géneros melódicos de herencia punk son: *Pop punk o Happy punk, de ritmos normalmente menos rápidos que el hardcore, y menos agresivos que el skate punk como lo son Green Day o Blink-182. *El llamado sonido Washington DC o post-hardcore, inaugurado de modo análogo que el hardcore melódico, por los sólidos pasos de Fugazi, cuyo cantante Ian McKaye antes había sido también un referente dentro del hardcore como vocalista de Minor Threat. Se caracteriza por ser un rock experimental y expresivo, sorprendente e imprevisible, lleno de ruidos surgidos al tocar o incluso golpear las cuerdas y las guitarras de formas inortodoxas, sonidos de feedbacks, ritmos no estrictamente punk vese incluso suaves... *EL skatecore o skate punk, es una etiqueta asociada a los grupos y la música que rodea algunas subculturas de la práctica del skateboarding que se han encontrado con la escena musical del punk melódico por lo que esta muy relacionado al hardcore melodico dado que une el punk con el hardcore. Pese a estar relacionado vinculado al hardcore melodico el skatecore no se refiere simplemente a una frontera musical sino todo lo contrario; a menudo se trata más de una afinidad cultyral y filosófica. Dentro de ella podemos nombrar a Pennywise, NOFX, Satanic Surfers, No Fun At All y a un largo etcétera de estilos más variados, como Voodoo Glow Skulls, Circle Jerks, Dead Kennedys, etc. Bandas representativas *AFI *Bad Religion *Pennywise *The Offspring *Millencolin *No Use for a Name *Rise Against *NOFX *Strung Out *Strike Anywhere *Satanic Surfers *Lagwagon *Sum 41 *Teen Idols *MXPX *No fun at all *Suicidal Tendencies *Avenged Sevenfold Véase también *Hardcore punk *Skate punk *Post-hardcore *Pop punk * Epitaph Records *Fat Wreck Chords *Nitro Records Categoría:Subgéneros del punk Categoría:Hardcore punk Categoría:Géneros musicales de los años 1990 be:Меладычны хардкор ca:Hardcore melòdic de:Melodic Hardcore en:Melodic hardcore fr:Hardcore mélodique it:Melodic hardcore punk ja:メロディック・ハードコア pl:Melodyjny hardcore pt:Hardcore melódico simple:Melodic hardcore sk:Melodic hardcore sv:Melodisk hardcore